Sign
by Loki40766
Summary: Nightcrawler snarled, slamming Todd into the ground. Yellow eyes darkened to red as adrenaline ran through the pallid teen. He aimed a punch at Fuzzy's head, grunting as his knuckles tore on Blueboy's fangs. ToddKurt.


Title: Sign

Author: Loki40766

Pairings: ToddKurt, hinted KurtAmanda, one sided ToddWanda

Warnings: slash, highly glossed over intercrural sex, cigarette smoking, Todd's bad mental language, reference to past addiction, abuse

Disclaimer: This was written for fun, not profit. These characters aren't mine. They belong to Marvel, FOX, and a whole bunch of other people who have a lot more money than this poor college student.

Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first even glossed over sex scene, plus it's been years since I posted a fic so I'm more than a little out of practice. Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it. If you hate it, though, please give me constructive criticism. Flames, while amusing, are unhelpful and just tend to showcase the flamer as ignorant and childish.

Unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>Nightcrawler snarled, slamming Todd into the ground. Yellow eyes darkened to red as adrenaline ran through the pallid teen. He aimed a punch at Fuzzy's head, grunting as his knuckles tore on Blueboy's fangs.<p>

Todd saw stars as Nightcrawler began slamming him into the ground. He lay stunned for a few seconds, just enough time to lure Nightcrawler into a false sense of security. He sprung, managing to roll them over.

He sneered down at Nightcrawler. Not a second later squeaking as Nightcrawler grabbed the front of his t-shirt and jerked. His claws pierced the shirt down into the sweater underneath. They ripped, revealing even paler skin stretched tight over Todd's ribs.

Todd bristled. He didn't have that many clothes unlike those rich X-Geek fucks. He couldn't afford Nightcrawler pulling that shit. Before he could land another punch, his hands were trapped, bound tight by a blue furred devil tail.

Then he was on his back, glaring up at a blue-fanged grin. Golden eyes grinned merrily down at him. Kurt, now, not Nightcrawler. Just fucking wonderful. He couldn't be Kurt before he got it into his head to destroy his damn shirt.

A sharp mouth latched onto his own, playful but still violent. He cursed into the mouth glued to his as deadly sharp fangs pierced his lips, the strong metallic taste leaking into his mouth. Carefully he pressed the tip of his tongue to Kurt's. Must always be careful, oh so careful. It would be too easy to kill like this. Just dart out the green tongue into the other person's body, and either shatter the bones of the skull or go down the throat, shredding the delicate epithelial tissues of the esophagus and down into the organs, crushing them so very easy. Contrary to popular belief he actually did pay attention in school.

He freaking loved anatomy, as long as Miller didn't get it into his head to go dissecting things. That shit was just too close to home. Might as well pick up a few things since he had to go anyway. Mystique had got the Brotherhood on that free lunch program before she scattered. And with the bills on the Boarding House, there were days when that was the only meal any of them got.

'_Huh. Water bills due soon. Lance'll probably call a House Meeting.'_ he thought idly as Kurt detached from his mouth and latched onto his neck. Pain flared bright and sharp as Kurt bit hard, a flash of Nightcrawler in gold eyes. It worked, drawing him back to the present. He did that sometimes, just fading out during sex and letting it pass him by. The product of a misspent youth. Just let the other person do what they want. It'll be over soon.

This wasn't some nameless bastard, though. This wasn't the Nightcrawler who got off on hard punches and harder caresses. Angry all the fucking time, angry at how he looked, angry at the Catholic parents to which he could never tell the truth about what made him hot, angry that his stupid so-called friends would never understand if they found out just who he was screwing.

This was Kurt who would stroke his hands up and down Todd's body, reverently caressing sallow skin, softly gliding over the tract marks typically hidden by his sweater; another product of a misspent youth. The warm fuzzy body who liked to playfully nip his skin, leaving the lurid purple bruises that Todd would cherish until next time. Tonight when Kurt was back in his warm bed and Todd lay cold and alone in his own, he would press on the marks. Savoring the dull pain and the memory of an accented voice whispering harsh German words into the bruised flesh. He didn't know what the words meant. Kurt didn't volunteer and Todd would never ask.

Kurt released his hands and the spaded tail began swaying playfully behind his back. He let go and quickly removed his clothes. Todd made short work of his pants before they went the way of his shirts. He shrugged out of the rags of his shirts. He'd keep them of course, at least until he could snatch something else.

Todd hesitantly touched webbed fingers to the velvety blue fur. It was always so soft. Before this weird thing between them had started, he'd catch himself wondering what it felt like. Was it coarse like a dog's or smooth like a cat's? He'd known that was a bad fucking sign.

His thoughts dissolved in the feel of three-fingered hands, plush fur, and a daggered mouth. The shuddering feel of warm, wet heat engulfing him, just a tease, then gone; he moaned against Kurt's mouth, tasting himself. Thighs locked and they struggled against one another, thrusting harshly against damp skin and fur. Todd closed his eyes as he spent, not making a sound as sticky white fluid splattered onto blue fur. Kurt continued thrusting, coming with a shout on Todd's legs.

They lay panting for a few moments until their breathing evened out. Kurt stood, and walked over to the creek a few feet away, washing Todd off his body. Todd watched him nonchalantly for a few seconds, and then stretched out a skinny arm to grab his pants. He pulled out his nicked lighter and cigarettes, shaking one out. He placed the slender cylinder between his lips, lighting it idly. He only smoked after these little sessions. He needed it then, the sweet, foul smoke filling his lungs, sending peace lethargically through his body. It kept him from doing something harder, from going out and getting something that would add a new needlemark to his skin.

Lance would fucking kill him if he caught him doing that shit. Pietro would throw a fit, babbling a mile a minute, and for the rest of Todd's very short life he'd find pamphlets on drug use everywhere he looked. Freddy would look at him with sad eyes, not asking why because he understood wanting to escape. Wanda, well Wanda would look at him with barely hidden disgust.

He idly wondered what it would be like if that cruel mouth ever smiled at him. Wanda was beautiful, dark and gorgeous. He knew she had trouble keeping calm, a lot of undisguised rage held in her solid frame. She tried, though. He'd seen her once, hands working effortlessly with knitting needles. They clicked purposefully together as she worked at her drug of choice. He'd hidden, not stupid; if she'd caught him, those needles would have been slammed into his eyes. She'd looked so peaceful; he hadn't wanted to disturb her and not just from self-preservation. She was so strong, so beautiful.

Kurt finished washing off. The sun shined on his fur making the wet strands glisten. Stunning. Todd snorted. _'Fag,' _he admonished himself. He wondered if the Amanda-bitch would ever see Kurt like that. He knew she hadn't yet. Because Kurt's a good boy, he'd never sully some poor good, virgin girl. At least not until he married her; he had too much respect for the bitch to ever press himself between her wet thighs without a promise before God. A promise in a church with his happy friends in attendance, his proud Mama and Papa who'd smile at Amanda, relieved that their sweet baby boy had found a woman loving enough to overlook his demonic appearance.

Bitch. He bet she wasn't even a virgin.

Kurt had no problem shoving him down, though. Todd wasn't a good boy. He definitely wasn't a good _girl._ Kurt would never stand with him before God. He'd never brag to his friends about dating the Toad. He'd never introduce him to his Ma; Kurt's Pa would never smile at meeting _him_.

Kurt dressed in silence. He walked over and knelt down next to Todd. "I have to run. Chem test in the morning." He bent over and pressed a kiss, a lie to Todd's hair. "Tomorrow, liebling."

Nightcrawler bamfed.

Todd lay smoking on the grass, and watched the water flowing along the creek bed. The sun, dappled from the trees, glittered on the water.

Eventually the sky darkened. Fat pink and orange-purple clouds floated above him, gradually becoming obscured as the light decreased. Blackness and pretty pinpricks of stars; he'd never seen them in the city. The moon's rays, dappled from the trees, glittered on the water.

He stood up, ignoring the flaky mess on his thighs and dressed. He pulled on his pants and shoes, then slipped the remains of his sweater through his arms like a jacket.

He walked back to the Boarding House.

He'd gone through a whole pack. Not a good sign.

* * *

><p>Translation<p>

1. Liebling - sweetheart, darling


End file.
